


Reaction

by GhostOfMaidensPeak



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfMaidensPeak/pseuds/GhostOfMaidensPeak
Summary: Ash is invited to a very delayed celebration for Misty. (Slight AU Pokeshipping)





	Reaction

**Reaction**

"Ready, Ash?"

"Let's go, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

A couple of weeks ago, Daisy had called Ash out of the blue. She revealed to him she was planning a party for Misty as a delayed celebration of becoming a gym leader; she told him he had to be there– _or else_. A year had passed ever since Misty had taken over the Cerulean Gym. He was excited to spend time with her; it had been a long while ever since their last video call. The last he'd heard from others was how she had become a formidable opponent.

_'Maybe she'll battle me,'_  Ash thought to himself. He started to wonder what sort of Pokemon she had at the gym. Ash was eager to see how much she had improved.

The sights of the Kanto region failed to catch his attention alongside the highway. Tracey, Delia, and Professor Oak were also invited to attend and were happy to drive to Cerulean. "I can't wait to see Misty! Tracey, do you know if she caught other Pokemon?"

"I'll let you find out on your own." Tracey couldn't help but to be amused at his younger friend with childlike excitement.

"Why not?"

"Misty asked me not to tell you or she'll rip my head off." Tracey paled at the mental picture.

"No fair! Mom, how much longer?"

"Ash, it's only been ten minutes since we left," she laughed. "It'll be about a hour."

"We'll be lucky if we don't run into traffic," the professor added.

"It's too bad Pallet and Cerulean aren't closer," Ash muttered as Pikachu patted his shoulder.

"For you," Tracey finished.

Ash rose an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean, Tracey?"

"Nothing, nothing," he answered gleefully as he opened his sketchbook.

* * *

"So glad you could make it!" Daisy gleamed.

While the adults got re-acquainted, Ash couldn't help but to rush inside the gym. Both he and Pikachu were in awe of how nicely decorated the gym was. There were several blue banners congratulating Misty on a job well done.

When they reached the main pool of the gym, Ash heard a familiar voice call, "Hey Ash!"

He spotted many of his close friends splashing about; several waved over to him and Pikachu. Dawn and Brock were the first to swim over to him. "It's good to see you!"

"Likewise! I didn't know it was a pool party!"

"I guess Daisy forget to tell you?" Brock asked with an apologetic expression. "Sorry Ash, I thought you knew."

"It's alright. Say, where's Misty?"

"Well, it's about time you got here, Ash."

Ash turned around and saw Misty flash a grin at him. She was in a white one-piece swimsuit with a blue stripe on the outline. He noticed her hair had changed. Instead of the usual side ponytail, her locks were free. The ends were slightly curved upward; Ash mused to himself she must have styled it. She looked…  _different_.

Pikachu was the first to jump into Misty's arms with an overjoyed cry. The redhead happily cradled the electric mouse and hugged it close. "I missed you, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" It was easy to tell the Pokémon felt the same.

After a few seconds, Misty was waiting for Ash to say something. He didn't even blink. He looked as dopey as ever with his mouth slightly open in a trance-like state.

The others immediately took notice to Misty's displeasure. Her eyes glanced at Brock who only wore an all-knowing stare, almost like he knew something that Misty didn't. The redhead bit her lip to avoid scowling at him and Ash.  _'They're both being idiots.'_

Dawn couldn't help but to start giggling and splashed water at Ash to snap him out of it. "Don't be rude, Ash! Say hi!"

"Hey!" he shouted to a mischievous Dawn sticking her tongue out. Misty silently reminded herself to thank Dawn later.

He felt everyone's gaze on him at this point and felt embarrassed. He instantly lowered his hat to hide his expression. "Uh… hi, Misty."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him. "Ash, you're acting funny."

"Strange. He couldn't stop talking about you on the way here," Tracey commented.

Misty let out a snort. "Oh really?" She took a step closer to Ash and noted how she was still taller than him. Satisfied, her fingers gently pressed onto his hat with her free hand and lifted it, revealing his reddened face. "Is that so, Ash?"

"Pika!" it cried happily, confirming her question.

"Pikachu, you're not helping!"

Pikachu sunk its ears in response. Misty cradled its ears as she coolly stated, "Ash, you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, well, so what if I was?! What's wrong with that?" Ash protested, snatching her hand away. He crossed his arms, feeling defeated. She knew exactly how to pick his buttons. Why was she an expert on this? The worst part of it all was how Pikachu took her side. He couldn't stand to see his partner Pokémon be so content in her arms and join in on her teasing antics. Was this how betrayal looked like?  _'He's not getting ketchup today,'_  he grumbled in his thoughts.

Misty chuckled and took a step back to study his expression. There he was, her best friend with the messiest hair, all getting caught up in a bundle for something so small. She watched him run his hand into his hair in exasperation and couldn't help but to feel a little bad for him. She finally understood.

"… So, is this how you two always are?" Dawn piped unknowingly. Her hand was right under her chin, attempting to understand their interactions.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tracey and Brock nodded.

Her face paled. Misty forgot the others were there. Her eyes shut, feeling a rush of blood flood into her cheeks. "Y-you guys… are  _so_  dead."


End file.
